You Dropped the Soap
by WrenClayton
Summary: A drabble of Team Free Will being dumb in the shower. Contains sexytimes.


The motel door crashed open and Sam, Dean, and Castiel all spilled inside, tracking mud and blood and monster goop all over the carpet floor.

"Dibs on the shower," Dean grunted, shrugging out of his jacket and racing for the bathroom while pulling his shirt off.

Sam frowned, trying to stagger after him while taking his shoes off. "Hey, wait!"

When Dean opened the bathroom door, Castiel was already standing there, stepping out of his pants. "Angel dibs," he countered.

Dean snorted at him and yanked his own pants off, shoving Castiel away from the shower. "You made that up!"

"Celestial beings always get to shower first. I'm pretty sure it's in the Bible."

"Move, you two!"

A naked Sam shoved both of them out of the way and jumped into the shower, trying to close the door behind him and laughing when both Castiel and Dean fought to keep it open.

"Get out, jerks, I'm showering!"

"You don't even have the water on!" Dean snapped.

Castiel managed to squeeze through the shower door and wriggle in next to Sam, reaching around him to turn on the water. "You can shower while I shower, I'm not waiting."

"Hey, me too!" Dean stepped in and closed the door behind him, smashing everyone together in the cramped quarters.

Sam snorted as his face was shoved into the shower spray. "Get out, assholes, this shower isn't big enough for all of us!"

"Sam," Castiel choked from where he was crushed face-first against the wall by Sam. "Move please."

Dean gave Sam a shove and Castiel wheezed. They grappled with each other and managed to switch places so Dean was in the water.

"If you guys had listened to my dibs — " Dean started.

"_I _got here first!" Sam interrupted, grabbing the washcloth. "That's the most legitimate form of dibs!"

"Guys," Castiel gasped. "I don't actually have to breathe, but this is still uncomfortable — "

Dean managed to wiggle around so he was facing Castiel. He smirked. "Well, hello there. Look at you, all pressed against the wall."

"It's somewhat cold," Castiel complained half-heartedly. He made a pleased noise when Dean pressed up against him.

"I'm nice and warm," Dean whispered, letting his wet cock slip over Castiel's ass. "Let me help… "

Sam bit his lip and reached around Dean for the shampoo, grinning when he managed to grab it. He started soaping up his hair as Dean nipped Castiel's ear.

"You're very bad at showers, Dean," Castiel grunted.

Dean snickered, reaching between Castiel's legs to find his hard cock. "I'm _great_at showers."

"You fail to grasp the basic concept of using them to get clean_._"

"Guys." Sam reached his arms out, grabbing at Dean, eyes closed. "Guys, I gotta rinse. Move."

Dean snarled over his shoulder. "Kinda busy, here!"

Sam wrenched Dean out of the way, fumbling around, trying to find the jet of water. "Be busy somewhere else."

"Like where?" Dean snapped, grunting as Sam's elbow knocked him back against the wall. "There's no goddamn room!"

Castiel turned around with a sigh and grabbed Sam's shoulders, dragging him into the shower water. "There you go."

Sam let out a breath of relief and washed the soap out of his eyes, squeezing the suds out of his hair. He grunted in surprise when he felt Castiel's hands on his half-hard cock. Castiel murmured happily and nuzzled Sam's neck, hands stroking up and down the thick length of his cock, and Sam moaned and pulled Castiel close.

Dean tried to reach around Sam, groaning in irritation. "Oh, sure, you just 'needed to rinse your hair.' You're trying to nab my angel, you thieving slut."

Sam laughed and reached around to grab Dean's ass. "Who said we were leaving you out?"

Dean grinned and let himself be pulled against his brother's strong back. Sam returned to Castiel and pulled the angel up into a kiss as Dean's cock slotted in the crease of his ass. Castiel fumbled for the soap as he kissed Sam. He broke the kiss and rubbed the slick bar over the hunter's chest, washing off the sweat and blood.

"You're disgusting," Castiel informed him gently.

Dean smirked and slipped his hand between Sam's legs, finding his heavy balls and tugging on them gently. "Yeah, Sam. You're nasty."

Sam groaned as Dean's hand squeezed and kneaded him. He grabbed Castiel's hair and kissed him again as the angel soaped up his chest. Sam's hard-on bumped against the Castiel's lean stomach, slipping over the wet skin. When Sam's chest had been lathered up, Castiel pulled back and spun Sam around to face Dean and the water jet.

"Rinse," he murmured against Sam's back, kissing it and reaching around to grab his cock again.

Sam took the bar of soap from Castiel's hand and slid it over Dean's chest. "You're nasty too," he taunted.

Dean smirked and grabbed Sam's wet hair, pulling his head to the side and kissing his neck. Sam groaned, his cock twitching in Castiel's hands and bumping against Dean's. He could feel the angel panting against his back, feel Castiel's dick rubbing against his ass. One of Castiel's hands slid off of Sam's wet shaft to stroke Dean's instead. Sam groaned and grabbed Dean's ass, pulling his brother up against him.

"Oi, you're supposed to be washing me," Dean grunted into Sam's neck. He pulled back suddenly. "Where's the soap?"

Sam blinked. "I dunno, I must have put it down."

Dean stepped back from Sam, pulling away from Castiel's hand, searching the floor. His face broke into a childish grin and he stabbed a finger against Sam's chest. "You dropped the soap!"

Castiel leaned around Sam to look at Dean. "Sam dropped the soap?"

"You gotta bend over to pick it up, now." Dean grinned and gave Sam's wet ass a smack. "Go on, show us that nice ass."

Sam grunted at the impact of Dean's hand. "I can't — "

"You have to. Them's the rules, sweetheart." Dean bit his lip eagerly, running his eyes down Sam's body.

"It's true," Castiel added, giving Sam's ass a squeeze. "Those are, in fact, the rules."

"Guys… " Sam held his hands up in exasperation. "I physically cannot bend over, there's no room."

"Well, you need to get the soap somehow," Castiel urged him, nuzzling his wet shoulder. "You can't just leave it down there."

"Yeah, it's dangerous," Dean added.

Sam sighed and knelt down, groping between Dean's feet for the soap. Instantly there were two sets of hands tangling in his hair, dragging his face up to Dean's cock. Sam gave Dean a smile before letting his brother and the angel drag his mouth onto Dean's dripping hard-on. He groaned and closed his eyes, sucking on the head. When he felt Castiel's cock bump against his cheek, he slid his mouth off of Dean and replaced it with a hand, turning to suck Castiel while he jerked Dean off.

"God… " Castiel placed a gentle hand on the back of Sam's head, guiding his mouth up and down the shaft. "S-so good at that, Sam… "

Dean gave a breathless laugh, giving Castiel's neck a kiss. "That's right, no one sucks dick better than my little brother."

Castiel turned to kiss him back, breathing against his lips, "Dean, you do yourself an injustice."

Sam's mouth slid off of Castiel's cock with a slurp. He had one hand on each cock, stroking up and down the shafts while he licked his lips and looked up at the two men. Dean groaned when Sam rubbed the head of his cock against Castiel's, smooth skin lubricated with water and precome and Sam's saliva. Sam ran his tongue over both dicks at once, pressing the heads together, licking up the precome and grinning the whole time.

"Slut," Dean accused breathlessly.

Sam bit his lip and let go of both cocks to grab the soap, standing up. "Now," he began, lifting the bar, "what do you say we finish washing so that we can move to the bed?"

Dean frowned. Castiel thought for a moment, then knocked the soap out of Sam's hand.

"You dropped the soap," he stated, ignoring the shock on Sam's face.

Dean shrugged. "It's true. You did drop the soap again."

"Better pick it up," Castiel added.

Sam licked his lips and dropped to his knees.


End file.
